Blaine
by dexellister
Summary: If Blaine is dead, how can he be here... staring at me with lust-filled eyes and telling me that he's going to kill me? :: demon!Blaine drabble.


**_666 ?_**

"…_looks of it, he was strangled to death. Weird thing is that there were no signs of any struggle. It was as if he—h-he _let_ himself be… killed."_

The pale boy can't make a sound, not a single one—he's too busy trying to prevent the tears pooling in his closed eyes from overflowing.

"_I'm sorry."_

"He's actually rejoicing deep inside, you know," a low sultry voice suddenly whispers into his ear, making him jump at least a foot in the air. His head quickly whips around to face the speaker, eyes dilating in shock once lust-darkened hazel meets glasz.

"_Kurt? Kurt. Kurt! A-are you alright?"_ Jeff's shouts blares from the phone loud and clear since Kurt had accidentally pressed the loudspeaker button.

The countertenor works his mouth, unable to form any coherent thoughts or sentences to say.

Blaine's smile towards the younger boy is sickly sweet, yet oh so cruel at the same time that Kurt can't help himself from gulping back the lump forming in his throat.

The soloist moves to approach Kurt, but Kurt flinches unexpectedly when he does so.

The pale boy's blue-green-grey eyes are swimming with different emotions—shock, relief, _fear_.

It makes 'Blaine' chuckle, a grin stretching from ear to ear and showing off his pearly white teeth. He walks to Kurt, his movement surprisingly fluid and very unBlaine-like. He presses the end button on the phone once he's got it in his hands, and promptly throws it straight out the window, the sound of glass crashing making Kurt snap out of whatever trance he was in.

The countertenor tries to put as much distance he can in between him and Bl—no.

His back hits the headboard of the bed. The curly-haired boy turns to him with that smile again, making ripples run up and down Kurt's spine. "Y-y—you're… _not_ him," Kurt manages to stammer.

'Blaine' sits on the edge of the bed, innocently cocking his head to the side. "Why would you say that…_Kurt?_" The boy says Kurt's name with such gentle brutality that it causes Kurt to flinch again.

"You're not him," Kurt repeats, his steady voice making him sound stronger despite its falseness.

'Blaine' smirks.

"You're right," he answers with a shrug of the shoulders. Focusing his dark eyes on Kurt's, he sneers, "I _killed_ him."

The countertenor finds it hard to think of the right words to hurl at this impostor. Only one word pops up in his mind: "Why?"

"I couldn't stand the boy," comes the answer.

"W-what?"

Kurt blinks and, all of a sudden, 'Blaine' is right _on_ him, straddling his lap and arms wrapped around his neck.

"I absolutely… _loathed_ him," 'Blaine' whispers, breath hot against the other boy's ear and making Kurt shudder delicately.

"I needed a host, he needed a fuckbuddy," he continues in the most leisurely tone, like it's nothing. "In truth, he only approached you because I wanted to eat you."

Tears well up in Kurt's eyes and he tries to push 'Blaine' off of him—it's a futile attempt; his arms have gone weak as if his energy is being sucked away by this demon on his lap.

Hands close around Kurt's wrists in a vice-like grip.

"Now, now princess, it'll hurt less if you _don't_ struggle."

Kurt's eyes widen. "W-what? What—w-what are you going to do me?" he demands, thrashing rather violently.

'Blaine' tugs, effectively making the countertenor pause for a second—which is all he really needs. He flips the two of them over so that he's pinning Kurt down against the bed.

He absently licks his lips, looking at Kurt as if he's the best meal he's ever seen. "I am… going to _break_"—a malicious smile spreads across his face—"you in the most _delicious_ way I can possibly think of…"

Lowering his head to capture Kurt's lips in a forceful yet passionate kiss, he chuckles as he pulls on Kurt's lower lip with his teeth. "And then… _kill_ you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If I could, I would name this story 'the untitled demon!Blaine drabble', but Noir is a nagging kind-of stereotypical big sister. Yeah, those two clauses are not related. c:

She helped me with the title. D:

Love it? Hate it? Review anyway. *innocent smile, puppy-dog eyes* Pretty please, with a Blaine-cherry on top and Kurt-whipped-cream all around?

PS. This story is awesome because it has exactly 666 words. Word-count it on MS Word-not counting the number up-top.

Another PS. I_ might_ put up another chapter in the future. I repeat-_might_. It depends on my brain waves and creativity levels if I do a second chapter because I am really really lazy and school is a bitch. And it _might_ be smut. _Might_ be. Yeah. c: But I _might_ work on it sooner if I get more reviews... *nudge* *wink*

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this~


End file.
